They Lived in Peace Until the Daleks Attacked
by Seasin
Summary: AU of both my story "If He Only Knew" and Doctor Who. Ron and Harry join the girls for their 8th year of school and everything was fine until the pepper shakers attacked. One-Shot


**I don't own Harry Potter nor Doctor Who, only Katherine, who I created. Enjoy!**

* * *

_They Lived in Peace Until the Daleks Attacked_

"We are the Daleks!" One of the pepper shakers said at the bottom of the stairs in the Entrance Hall.

"Ya, well, I'm Katherine Potter," A lone figure smirked as she strutted towards the top of the stairs, tossing a grape into her mouth, as she chewed and looked at each one of them. "Am I supposed to be impressed?"

One of the pepper shakers raised a long cylinder on its head and fired a bolt of energy at her. She produced a Shield, which blocked the bolt, but dissipated immediately after. That unnerved Katherine because her Shields could hold against many a spell, as proven last year.

She fired a Stunner, but it bounced off with a metallic clang. The Dalek rolled forward towards her, unaffected.

Then all the Daleks' pointed their headstocks up as the cylinders on the sides of the top of their heads glowed.

Katherine kept firing and didn't hear the whooshing behind her because she was firing spells and the Daleks were making noise.

Suddenly, a Dalek fired a bolt at the stone that Katherine was standing on. Katherine felt the stone explode underneath her and felt herself start to fall.

But then, someone's hand enclosed around her flailing arm and pulled her back onto steadier ground.

Katherine turned to see a curly blonde haired woman holding a sci-fi looking gun.

"Aim at the headstocks!" The woman shouted before turning to face the Daleks and firing at them.

Katherine aimed at a Dalek and fired a Stunner. It went straight through the eye of the headstock. The Dalek spun upon impact, and then powered down, dead.

The two continued firing with Katherine producing Shields as the Daleks fired.

"I'm not one to turn down help," Katherine shouted to her companion as they both fired. "But I'd like to know who's helping me."

The woman took down another Dalek and grinned. "Dr. River Song."

Katherine nodded as she produced another Shield. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Song, I'm Katherine Potter."

"Katherine!" A voice yelled from her right, on the Grand Staircase. Katherine turned to see

Hermione leading the older students down the stairs. Katherine smiled at the reinforcements until she saw that there were Daleks chasing them. The students stopped halfway down the steps to fight the Daleks.

"Aim at the headstocks!" Katherine shouted before she noticed a blue police box behind her. "Uh, Dr. Song?"

"Sweetie, get out here!" Dr. Song yelled instead of answering Katherine's question.

A man with brown hair, wearing a tweed coat with a red bowtie came out of the box. Katherine raised her eyebrows at him as he pulled out a small thing and pointed it at a Dalek, who powered down.

"Hello," He smiled. "I'm the Doctor."

"The Doctor?" Katherine repeated. "Doctor who?"

He waved her question away with his hand. "What kind of alien are you? What planet is this?"

Katherine heard a bolt coming her way. She whipped around and redirected the bolt into the ceiling, causing some bits of stone to fall on them.

"We're not aliens!" Katherine shouted over the noise of battle as she fired a series of Stunners at the Daleks in the Entrance Hall. "We're wizards! And you're in Scotland!"

"My people!" A female voice from inside the box cried joyously.

Katherine tried to question this Doctor further, but he moved away from her to Dr. Song, pointing his sonic-sounding thing at the Daleks, causing them to malfunction.

"Ginny!" Katherine turned to see Harry catching an injured Ginny as the other students fought on the bottom of the Grand Staircase. Katherine watched as several students took hits and fell. She also saw the professors trying to fight, but the Daleks were advancing on each side.

_They're trying to box us in_. Katherine realized before springing into action.

"Professor McGonagall! You and Dr. Song help me clear a path to the Great Hall!" Katherine ordered and the two older women nodded in agreement.

"Sweetie, move the TARDIS!" Dr. Song called and the Doctor ran inside the blue box. A few seconds later it started making whooshing sounds, flashing, and then disappeared.

Katherine, Dr. Song, and Professor McGonagall started blasting Daleks and creating a path for the army to slowly move down the steps into the Great Hall. Once the steps were clear, Katherine ran to the rear of the army to provide cover.

She produced Shield after Shield to protect the army as it moved. She saw Harry carrying Ginny and Ron providing cover for them as Harry ran down the steps. The Daleks were yelling that they were superior as Katherine slowly walked backwards down the steps.

When she reached the Entrance Hall, one quick look over her shoulder told her that everyone was inside the Great Hall. She ran for it and managed to close the doors before any bolts hit her.

Then she heard screaming beyond the door. She looked around the Great Hall in confusion because she thought everyone was inside.

"Katherine," Hermione said with an equally pale face. "There were students fighting in the courtyard."

Katherine's eyes widened as she jumped for the door, but right as her fingertips brushed the handle, a sudden heavy silence came down on the grounds. Katherine rested her forehead against the door and exhaled a deep shaky breath before turning around to face the army.

She raised her wand and pushed Gryffindor's table against the wall. "Put the injured there." An influx of students went over there, along with Madam Pomfrey.

The doors shook, but Katherine knew that Hogwarts had sealed the doors, so the Daleks would not be able to get in. Katherine turned to her left to see the blue box -the TARDIS didn't Song call it?- sitting near the doors with two other people next to Dr. Song and the Doctor.

A woman with red hair, wearing a jean jacket, red scarf, a jean miniskirt, and leggings stood next to a man with brown hair, wearing a jacket and jeans.

"That's Amy and Rory." The Doctor said, pointing at the two.

Katherine nodded in greeting and said, "I'm Katherine Potter."

Amy looked very excited, jumping up and down, smiling like a maniac, once Katherine said that, but Katherine just dismissed it because she had more pressing matters to concern herself with.

"Who are you?" Katherine asked, staring straight at the Doctor.

He smiled like a little kid about to see his favorite animal. "I'm the Doctor and this is my TARDIS."

"He's a nine hundred something year old Time Lord. The TARDIS allows him to travel through time and space." Dr. Song interjected and the Doctor looked insulted. "Well, you're always so vague about that part!"

"Alright," Katherine nodded, deciding that it made sense now. "What are those things?"

"They're the Daleks," The Doctor answered. "My worst enemy."

"Third question," Katherine continued, trying to hold back at her frustration at his vague answers. "Why are they here?"

He shrugged. "We assume that they devised a trap for me, but we don't know for sure."

Katherine was about to ask another question, but was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey yelling that she needed help.

"I'm a nurse." Rory said.

"Good, can you help?" Katherine asked and he nodded before going over to join Madam Pomfrey.

The ceiling of the Great Hall shook. Katherine pointed her wand up, but nothing happened. She eyed the ceiling suspiciously.

Then it shook and creaked and Katherine heard the sounds of metal hitting stones at regular intervals.

"They're going to collapse the roof." Katherine whispered in astonishment as she realized what the sounds were.

Dr. Song and Amy gasped as they realized Katherine was right. Katherine's gaze crawled over everyone who had fought last year, who had lost last year, only to lose their own lives this year.

Katherine's green eyes narrowed. _Not acceptable._

"Doctor," Katherine said in an eerily calm voice. "You said they want you, right?"

"Right," The Doctor replied cautiously, watching, through suspicious eyes, Katherine turn to face him.

Katherine waved her wand and Transfigured her clothes into the Doctor's tan pants, white button-down shirt, red suspenders, tweed jacket, and his red bowtie.

His eyes widened in fear. "No!" He grabbed her arm causing her to turn to glower at him.

"You're on my turf, Doctor, and on my turf, no one puts their life in danger over mine." Katherine explained harshly, shaking her arm out of his grip.

"What are you going to do?" Amy asked, looking like her favorite character was about to jump off a building.

"They're after the Doctor, so I'm going to pretend to be him and lead them away from the school." Katherine explained.

The Doctor sighed and handed her his sonic-sounding thingy. "This is a Sonic Screwdriver. I'm the only person who uses it; it will help sell your cover."

Katherine transferred her wand to her left hand before taking the Sonic Screwdriver.

The roof shook again and Katherine started walking towards the door. The Hogwarts magic recognized her intentions and unsealed the door. She opened it a crack and stuck the Sonic out and began waving it wildly as she pressed the button. After a moment, she stuck her head out to see the Daleks in the Entrance Hall were malfunctioning.

_What d'you know? _Katherine thought, staring at the Sonic with an impressed expression. _It worked! _

She quickly ran out into the Entrance Hall, feeling the doors shutting and sealing behind her. Cautiously, she crept through the Entrance Hall.

"Doctor!" A Dalek cried out from behind her. Katherine turned to see the rest of the Daleks on the stairs.

She ran. She ran out into the courtyard where even more Daleks were. She Soniced a couple of them to add legitimacy to her cover.

Suddenly, the Daleks from inside of the castle poured out, yelling simultaneously, "Doctor!"

Katherine ran through the courtyard, jumping over fallen debris and bodies -Dalek and human.

She Soniced a couple as she ran with a multitude of Daleks chasing her.

She ran through the grounds, looking over her shoulder only to make sure that the Daleks were following and not gaining.

Soon, they were clear of Hogwarts and the students were safe, but Katherine had to get herself safe.

She ran into the Forbidden Forest, getting cuts and scratches from the plant life. She ran for another moment before coming across a clearing with statues.

_Yes! Statues! I can hide behind them! _Katherine thought joyously before glancing back at the Daleks for a second. She turned back around to see that the statues had moved. And one of them was right in her face, arms up, hands clawed, and mouth open with sharp teeth visible.

_Just kidding, not statues._

Katherine immediately started backpedaling deeper into the forest, keeping her eyes on the Not-Statues and the Daleks, who were still chasing her.

Her mind raced as she tried to formulate a plan to escape and destroy the Daleks. Then, a light bulb illuminated above her head and she had a cunning plan.

Now out of the sight out of the Not-Statues, Katherine turned around to run forward. She could hear the Daleks rolling after her as she ran past a couple of too large spiderwebs.

She ran past more and more spiderwebs before she heard the sounds of pincers hitting pincers. She looked ahead of her to see a mob of Acromantulas coming for her.

Katherine braked, twisted around, and ran back towards the Daleks with Acromantulas all of sizes gaining ground on her.

"Doctor!" The Daleks cried when they saw her coming back. Katherine dodged the bolts of energy as she ran through the first line of Daleks.

Pincers crunching metal told her that her plan was working. She turned a sharp right, knowing that the castle was that way and ran.

She managed to twist herself out of the Daleks only to see a group of Acromantula following her. She tried running faster, but she was tired. The Acromantulas were gaining on her and she knew it was only a matter of time before they got her. Vaguely, she applauded herself for being able to keep a hold of both the Sonic Screwdriver and her wand.

Suddenly, a horn honked and a blue Ford Anglia burst out of the thicket and parked itself between her and the overgrown spiders. The passenger door flew open and Katherine scrambled inside. As she closed the door, the car charged away.

"You just have to save everyone from spiders, don't you?" Katherine cried out joyously, a huge smile on her face.

As the car drove, Katherine turned around to see the Acromantulas destroying the Daleks. She smiled as she realized everyone was safe and, as they broke out of the Forest, she smiled even more.

But then the car parked at the edge of the Forest and ejected her out. She hit the ground with a groan as the car drove off.

She looked back into the Forest to see the statues were lying in wait behind the trees. She scrambled to her feet, keeping her eyes on the statues. She placed the Sonic in her coat pocket and placed her wand back in her right hand.

"_Accio Nimbus Two Thousand and One!_" Katherine shouted and, after a moment of staring at the now-frozen Not-Statues, her broom arrived. Katherine jumped on it and flew up to have a better view.

She saw Daleks being decimated by Acromantulas, but the Not-Statues had moved during her brief time flying upwards. Some were even looking as if they were about to climb some trees to get at her.

Katherine's brain was spinning because she didn't know how to defeat them. She knew she should get help, but if she stopped looking at them, they'd start moving. She didn't think she could outrun the Acromantulas, so a repeat of that plan was out.

Suddenly, the ground started quaking and Katherine heard the roaring before she saw Grawp come into view. He uprooted a tree and swung it like a bat at the Not-Statues, which exploded into tiny fragments. Katherine grinned at Grawp's successes, and then she came up with an idea.

"_Reducto!_" She yelled, hitting a Not-Statue, causing it to explode. Her grin broadened even more as she flew around, hitting the Not-Statues Grawp missed with _Reductos_. Soon, all the Not-Statues were gone, with nothing left except bits of small stone.

Katherine watched as Grawp returned back to his reaches of the forest. She flew over to where she left the Daleks to see the Daleks who were not being eaten disappear. The Acromantulas had had their fill and were retreating back to their webs. Katherine looked up to see the Daleks' ships had disappeared as well.

She sighed in relief and flew back to the castle. She landed in the courtyard and Banished her broom away. She walked slowly into the Entrance Hall and the Great Hall, her legs feeling like lead after all that running.

When Katherine entered the Great Hall, Hermione immediately embraced her. Katherine leaned against her friend, betraying her weariness. Then they broke apart and Katherine walked over to the TARDIS, where Dr. Song, the Doctor, Amy, and Rory were standing.

"It worked," Katherine announced, leaning sideways on Hermione. "The Daleks have left in their ships."

The Doctor nodded. Katherine reached inside her coat and pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver. But before she could give it back to the Doctor, a hoard of memories crashed into her brain, and then it was gone. The memories were swimming in her mind, but she couldn't decipher them. She handed the Sonic back, but the feeling didn't leave.

"Now, you owe me some answers, Doctor." Katherine said tiredly.

"Katherine, don't you think this can wait until the morning? You need to sleep." Hermione said, looking concerned because she was basically holding up Katherine.

Katherine shook her head and opened her mouth to speak, but Rory interrupted her. "Madam Pomfrey says she's running low on supplies."

Katherine nodded in understanding and pulled away from Hermione as she grabbed Draco, who was passing by. "Draco, Hermione, I need you both -Don't you dare make those faces! You're the best potioneers here!- so go down to the Potions classroom and make them."

They left, but both gave her nearly identical looks of concern because she looked as if she was about to collapse on her feet. Rory walked away to go help Madam Pomfrey. Katherine scanned the room to see that Harry and Ron were sitting with Ginny, who was cringing in pain.

Katherine's hand clenched, but she had to focus.

"Doctor?" Katherine asked as she turned back to face him, Dr. Song, and Amy.

"I'll answer any questions you have." The Doctor said, sounding his actual age.

"How did you know they were here? You had never heard of us before today." Katherine asked, her eyes suddenly becoming alert.

An apologetic look crossed the Doctor's face as he turned to Amy. They had an unspoken conversation for a moment before Amy sighed and went inside the TARDIS. She came out a few moments later with a book in her hands. She went back to stand next to the Doctor and handed the book to Katherine.

The cover of the book was a drawing of Harry. She looked at the book, and then at Harry, and then back at the book, astonished at how it looked exactly like Harry.

Katherine gripped the book and looked up at them. "I'm fighting to remain calm, so you better explain fully, none of the vague answers you're so fond of."

"This is the latest book in a series," Amy said, looking upset. "A series about Harry and your adventures."

"What?" Katherine's voice shook as she opened to the first few pages and read about how she found out she was Head Girl, told exactly as it happened.

"But, when you read a book about a real person, whatever you read has to happen." Dr. Song said, looking just as mournful as her companions.

"What was the last thing you read, Amy?" Katherine asked, fighting to remain calm, her hand slightly shaking.

"The part where you ran into the Weeping Angels for the first time and called them Not-Statues." Amy said.

"So, you read the part about the students trapped in the courtyard?" Katherine's voice cracked as she gripped the book and pointed it at Amy.

Amy nodded, fear flashing across her face.

"So, Cedric didn't have to die if it wasn't for artistic expression," Katherine said eerily calm before her eyes exploded with fire. "But you read his death! So he had to die!"

Amy's mouth gaped like a fish. With a growl, Katherine threw the book to the ground and pulled out her wand, growling, "_Incendio!_"

The book quickly burnt to a crisp because Katherine was that angry. She took a menacing step towards Amy, who quickly backed up until she hit the TARDIS. Katherine thrusted her wand underneath Amy's chin.

"Now, Amelia, as the Doctor's companion, did you know what would happen if you read books about real people?" Katherine said through ground teeth.

Amy was about to lie, but then fire ignited behind Katherine's eyes and she sputtered,

"Y-Y-Yes."

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Katherine roared, losing all of her calmness. "HOW MANY PEOPLE DID YOU SEAL FATES FOR? A FATE YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO SEAL!"

Amy shook as Katherine looked at her with disgust. Then Katherine stepped back to her original spot, but never lost her disgusted look.

"Doctor," She said coolly. "When Mr. Pond finishes, you and your _friends_ will leave immediately."

The Doctor nodded as he and Dr. Song shared a mournful look. Katherine sneered at Amy again

and turned, heading for the doors.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked before she could stop herself.

Katherine turned and snarled, "You've read my books, Amelia Pond, what did I do last time?"

Katherine turned around and walked away, but still heard Amy explain to a confused Doctor and Song, "Take care of the dead."

* * *

Some time later, Katherine was still outside in the courtyard. It was still dark, but Katherine had lit some torches. At one point, she had transfigured her clothes back and taken off her shirt.

She was tired, but she had to take care of the fallen before she could rest. She was slowly moving bodies of both students and Daleks, but there were so many.

During a pause in her work, Katherine heard the sound of feet shuffling, sneakers on stone. She turned to see Amy walking hesitantly towards her. Amy watched Katherine move a Dalek's body, struggling to speak. Finally, Katherine had enough and turned to look straight at Amy.

"What?" Katherine said harshly.

"Look, I didn't mean to seal fates," Amy said, trying not to fidget. "But I didn't think the books were real. They seemed too fantastical to be real."

Katherine snorted. "Amelia. You travel through time and space with a nine hundred year old man, and you think my life is a fantasy?"

Amy let out a laugh as she realized how ridiculous it sounded.

But then Katherine went back to her work and Amy was taken aback by how quick Katherine ignored her again.

"I'm sorry." Amy said. Katherine sighed as she closed her eyes. Then she turned to Amy.

"I've already forgiven you. I realized that you couldn't have known." Katherine said truthfully.

Amy smiled, but then it disappeared.

"I'm also sorry about Cedric." She said.

Katherine smiled softly and whispered, "Me too."

"Why don't you date Draco?" The words burst out of Amy's mouth before she could stop them. Katherine raised her eyebrows.

"You too?" Katherine sighed before smiling. "He's just a friend."

Amy looked downhearted as she whined, "But you both are so cute."

Katherine rolled her eyes, and then Amy gasped as she remembered something.

"How did you know my name was Amelia Pond? The Doctor only introduced me as Amy." She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Katherine sighed. "This is going to sound weird, but the Sonic told me. When I handed it back to the Doctor, it sent me a hailstorm of memories of this Doctor's regeneration. I don't know everything, but some things become apparent when I need them to."

"That's weird," Amy said before smiling. "But you know what's not weird? Dating Draco."

Katherine rolled her eyes again as she went back to work. As she looked at a dead Dalek, a thought occurred to her.

"Amy," She said cautiously and slowly. "You know what I don't understand? The Doctor said that the attack was to trap him. . . . Well, how did they know he'd be here?"

Amy paled and Katherine's eyes widened as a wild theory came to her, but quickly disregarded it. Amy didn't even look like a Dalek.

"We need to tell the Doctor." Amy said stunned. Katherine nodded and they both ran inside to the Great Hall. They skidded to a halt in front of Dr. Song, the Doctor, Rory, and the TARDIS, with Katherine facing the Doctor. Hermione, once she saw Katherine, came over and stood by Katherine's right.

"Doctor," Katherine said quickly. "How did the Daleks know you'd be here? You never heard of us before today."

All three people in front of her paled, and then Dr. Song voiced the theory Katherine had been thinking and disregarded.

"Doctor," Dr. Song said cautiously. "Amy was the only one who read the books. Who read that the Daleks would attack. What if-"

"No!" Rory interjected, going over to his wife's side. "Amy is not a Dalek; I would know."

"I know, Rory," The Doctor had an unreadable expression on his face as he scanned Amy.

"She's not a Dalek."

Suddenly, movement behind the Doctor caught Katherine's attention. She looked up to see a figure with an elongated head, with eye sockets instead of eyes, with a stitched-looking mouth, and dressed in a suit with a black tie.

The figure's mouth didn't move as it said, "You will kill the Doctor."

"What?" Katherine asked, flabbergasted, not noticing everyone else's odd looks at her.

"You will kill the Doctor." It repeated, its mouth still not moving.

"Katherine?" Hermione asked from Katherine's right. Katherine turned and looked at Hermione with a smile.

"Hmm?" Katherine asked.

"You said something." Hermione said, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"No, I didn't." Katherine replied, looking at Hermione like she was crazy.

Katherine turned back to see the Doctor looking at with the same expression he just used on Amy. Suddenly, Katherine felt a desire to kill him. She raised her wand and pointed it at the Doctor's face. Part of her, a very small part, told her not to, but, oh well, she'd never been able to resist an Imperius before.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

* * *

Katherine was sitting in a meditation position in her cell in Azkaban. She was focusing on keeping her mind blank because that was the only way to resist the Dementors and ignore the pounding, frosty rain.

Her eyes flew open when she heard someone clean her throat in front of the cell. She saw Dr. Song standing there, smirking.

"Hello, Dr. Song." Katherine said calmly.

"Hello," Dr. Song smiled as if she knew a joke Katherine didn't. "You didn't seem upset about being in here."

Katherine shrugged. "I killed a good man, I deserve this." Katherine slightly frowned as she remembered the green light.

"No, you didn't." Dr. Song said, smiling that same smile. Katherine's head snapped up.

"I didn't what?" Katherine asked bemused.

Dr. Song's smile widened. "You didn't kill the Doctor."

"Yes, I did!" Katherine protested, seeing that green light, the same color as her eyes, again.

"Katherine, what do you remember happening?" Dr. Song asked.

Katherine scrunched up her face. "I remember seeing the Doctor and feeling the urge to kill him. I took out my wand, said the curse, I saw the green light, and then you, Rory, and Hermione were wrestling me. Then the Aurors showed up and blah blah blah, I'm here."

"You're missing an important detail," Dr. Song smiled and paused a moment before continuing.

"Amy jumped in front of the curse."

Katherine stared, but then shrugged with a frown on her face. "It doesn't matter who I killed; I still killed someone. So, I deserve to be in here."

"Amy's not dead," Dr. Song said, smiling even wider. "She was taken from us some time ago and replaced with a Flesh version. Flesh is basically a very advanced copy of a person. That's how the Daleks knew to attack Hogwarts; they were spying through her. But guess what!"

Katherine raised an eyebrow at Dr. Song, who was looking far too cheerful. "What?"

"We managed to convince the Ministry that you did not do anything wrong, so they've agreed to drop charges on you. However, apparently, they don't like to do paperwork for releasing prisoners, so you have to escape."

"Just because Sirius Black was my godfather, doesn't mean I know how to escape here." Katherine said with derision.

"Just stay there; we'll take care of it." Dr. Song before she left.

Katherine sat and didn't move an inch. A few seconds later, she heard a whooshing sound and saw walls slowly materialize around her. Then she was no longer sitting in the cell, but inside a control room. She turned around to see the Doctor and Dr. Song leaning against a control panel.

The Doctor had his excited child face on and Dr. Song was smiling. Katherine gaped at her surroundings, realizing that she was in the TARDIS. It was so big.

"Say it." The Doctor smiled, nearly bouncing in excitement.

"Don't say it." Dr. Song said tiredly as she shook her head.

Katherine stared at each of them for a moment as Rory appeared. "Aren't we supposed to be escaping?"

The Doctor looked downhearted as Dr. Song smiled triumphantly.

The Doctor went over to the control panel and suddenly the TARDIS started to shake and whoosh. Katherine grabbed onto the railing as the shaking tried to knock her off her feet, but she was smiling like a child going on an adventure.

Then the shaking and the whooshing stopped. The Doctor looked at Katherine.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts. Hermione has your wand." The Doctor said and Katherine smiled.

She walked over to the door, opened it, and stared out at the Entrance doors to Hogwarts. She leaned partway out of the door and smiled at Hogwarts. Then she looked back inside the TARDIS.

"Centurion," Katherine said to Rory. "I hope you find your wife soon."

He smiled in thanks as Katherine turned her attention to Dr. Song.

"Dr. Song, until next time." Dr. Song saluted her as the Doctor came over to her.

They looked at each other before smiling.

"Doctor, I owe you." Katherine smiled as she shook his hand, and then stepped out of the TARDIS.

* * *

**A Month Later**

"_We've been waiting for a month. He's done nothing." A woman with dark hair, red lips, and a black eyepatch said. The overweight blue alien named Dorium smirked._

_"You would think so. There are people all over the galaxy that owe that man a debt." Dorium said._

Katherine came out of the Quidditch changing room to see the TARDIS sitting on the pitch.

_"By now a few of them will have found a blue box waiting on their doorstep." Dorium continued._

Shouldering her broom and making sure she had her wand, she grinned as she climbed inside.

_"And you know what happens, Madame Kovarian, Demon's Run." Dorium said._

"_That's an old saying." Madame Kovarian rolled her eyes._

"_The oldest," Dorium agreed. "Demon's Run. When a good man goes to war."_


End file.
